


The Break.

by TamayaMoore



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, College AU, DON'T COME AT ME K, Flirting, Hair Pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teasing, Y'ALL THEY ADULTS, aka al is gonna eat japanese, aka i'm a weak scorpio and i'm easily persuaded by the gay, aka my friend nudged me to write this, also very lowkey breath play, and of course my first fic i post here and first contribution to this fandom is smut, at least here, i'm gonna forget some tags for sure so uh, nothing too fancy tho, should be expected from me tbh, tadashi is a pillow princess, this was an experience to write, very lowkey sensation play??, y'all have been WARNED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamayaMoore/pseuds/TamayaMoore
Summary: “Shit- you- put me down- oof!” his back hit the mattress of his bed, one of Alistair’s hands pressed onto his chest, keeping him down and still. “What do you think you’re doing-”“Uhm, you?”Where Tadashi studies too much and Alistair decides he needs a break. A good one.





	The Break.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousMyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/gifts).



> Here I come bringing smut to an otherwise peaceful, pure fandom. Guys, I'm sorry. I could not resist.  
> ALSO repeating this here, this is a College AU, so they're both consenting adults. No minors diddling on my watch.  
> Please feel free to leave a kudo/comment if you liked it!  
> If anything mentioned needs to be tagged please please do tell me so I can add it, it's my first work here and I know nothing. Yay.
> 
> If you want to read more stuff I guess my tumblr is the way, @theraginggardienne (you might need to fish for the right tag, which should be "mun writes")

He heard the door clicking shut and he greeted his roomate without lifting his eyes from the mountain of papers he had on his desk. “You’re back.”

“And you’re still up.” the other replied with a sigh.

He leaned back a bit on his chair, stretching his arms over his head. “I’ve got three more readings to do for Monday and a couple calculus exercises for Tuesday.”

“What about the one-hour-break you promised me you’d take?”

“I’ve been at my desk since classes ended.” he threw his boyfriend a side glance before resuming on reading, underlining and taking notes at the same time.

“Tadashi.”

He heard him walk close behind his back. “Just let me finish, Al.”

_“Babe.”_

A soft sigh left his lips as soon as he felt the strong yet gentle grip of Alistair’s hands on his shoulders. The blonde worked the knots on his back with circular motions, and his hands lingered on the base of his neck, thumbs pressing into his nape.

“Your neck is really stiff, you know, pumpkin?”

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “I still have work left, teddy bear.” he knew Alistair’s face was pepper red, the warmth of his hands giving it away, so of course he had to tease back.

A small pause. “...sunshine.”

“Sugarplum-”

“Candybee-”

Tadashi laughed, shaking his head. “I give up, you’re too good at this, Al.”

“You know what else you should give up?” he had moved closer, the big tease, his blonde hair tickling his ear, warm breath hitting the skin of his neck. “All these papers.”

“And you should give up trying to get me off them. I don’t want to fall behind on my schedule.” he huffed, pulling a hand through his hair.

“But-” the blonde leaned down, weighing his chin on Tadashi’s shoulder. “you’ve still got the whole weekend, and I’m positive you can do it even if you sleep through half the day. You have to rest, babe.”

“Make me.” Tadashi grinned to the side at him, tapping his pen on the desk.

Alistair stayed quiet for a moment, taking his weight off him and cocking a brow. “Sure thing.”

“What-” Tadashi was cut off as the blonde giant heaved him off his seat and over his shoulder without beating an eye. He could feel one of his big hands keeping his legs pinned as the other gave his butt a playful spank. “Shit- you- put me down- _oof!”_ his back hit the mattress of his bed, one of Alistair’s hands pressed onto his chest, keeping him down and still. “What do you think you’re doing-”

“Uhm, you?”

“What-?” Tadashi had to fight back the urge to push him off, the careful weight on his chest making his skin tingle with anticipation. He could feel his cheeks becoming slightly flushed as he took in the words the other man had said.

“You're gonna lay down quiet and let me help you relax.”

“I appreciate the thought, but I have work to do.”

“You are so stubborn, babe.” his other hand had found its place on the piece of skin between his jeans and sweater, and Tadashi secretly hated himself for wanting more of that contact; his skin tingled under that warm touch, and his head was already starting to go all fuzzy.

“You like me stubborn though.”

Alistair couldn't help but chuckle. “I do. It's fun making you shut up.”

“Oh? Is it really?”

The blonde smiled down at him; his hand had moved down and was now rubbing on the inside of the other’s thigh. “You forget I'm exceptionally good at that.”

Tadashi’s cheeks went redder as he felt his cock twitch at that close but yet so far contact. Looking up, Alistair’s face was scarlet red too. Tadashi bit his lip, his whole body itching to be touched. Shit, he really needed that break.

“You already went quiet, huh?”

“Shut up.” he hated how his voice came out in a shuddering whisper as he shamelessly lifted his hips to get more of that touch. Alistair pressed him back down, and a whine escaped from his lips, soon cut off by a heated kiss; he mentally cussed as he wrapped an arm around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair, stripping a groan out of his throat.

“Someone looks very needy here…”

Tadashi inhaled sharply as Alistair’s hand finally cupped his restrained bulge and his fingers rubbed against the fabric of his jeans.

The blonde knew very well what he was doing to him, and the slight panting he heard told him the japanese man was enjoying every second of it.

Those same lips had moved down his sharp jaw to his neck, and his hand left its spot on his jeans to undo the buttons of his shirt, revealing more skin for him to leave marks on. Tadashi knew he enjoyed leaving them on those barely hidden spots.

“You- big tease- _hm-”_

“You still look like you're loving this, though.” he left a red mark on his skin as he finished with the shirt, his hands back to his jeans, working them open in a matter of seconds. He wrapped an arm around his waist and effortlessly lifted his hips off the bed to slide his jeans off.

Tadashi had to grip at the bedsheets as Alistair’s hand went back on his strained cock, getting a soft moan out of his lips. His fingers grazed and moved along his length, making more moans leave Tadashi’s mouth as they worked him senseless, gasping for some form of relief. He felt giddy, his mind going blank at the constant teasing. He arched his hips into his touch, only to be pinned back down on the bed, a hand firmly pressed on his chest as the blonde kept moving down his body, leaving a trail of bright red marks. He tightened the grip on his hair as he felt the man's lips linger on his nipple, tongue twirling around the hardened bud. He bit his lip, trying not to give away how much he was enjoying it.

Alistair kept on with the teasing, giving it a little bite before moving to the other one, his fingers supplying to the lack of his mouth, pressing and twisting the sore nub of flesh. The other nipple received the same treatment as he moved his mouth down his abdomen, more red spots appearing on Tadashi’s body as he went. The japanese man was writhing and panting hard under him, stubbornly biting at his lip, trying not to make sounds. Alistair managed to get a frustrated cry out of him as he pressed his mouth on the inner side of his thigh and bit.

“Shit, did that hurt, oh god, I'm sorry-” he pulled back and gazed up at him, only to see Tadashi biting hard on his lip, hooded eyes giving him a displeased stare.

“‘Ts good...” he muttered, hips jerking up as the blonde brushed his fingers on the freshly made mark. _“Hmpf-_ keep goin’...”

“Alright.” the blonde said, keeping his eyes on him for a couple more moments before placing his lips back on his skin, nibbling and suckling to leave more red spots, alternating between soft pecks and toothy bites. He could feel the dark haired man jump in surprise at those, his muscles tensing and a heavy sigh leaving his mouth, a hand fisted into his hair as the other gripped at the bedsheets. He moved to the other thigh and bit, close enough to his groin to leave the other gasping for air and cursing under his breath. Alistair hummed, lips pressed on his skin as he snuck his hands to Tadashi’s hips, snapping the band of his briefs before tugging them off; he hooked an arm around his waist and effortlessly flipped him over.

Tadashi huffed into the pillow his face got pressed against, gripping at the soft fabric as he felt the other's lips going back to leaving hickeys and bites on his thighs. He had to stifle a moan into the pillow as Alistair’s hot breath hit the sensitive skin of his member, legs trembling slightly from the exertion. The blonde wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady as his lips moved up, Tadashi’s legs feeling now like jelly. His head was all fuzzy, cheek flushed pink and lips swollen from his own biting, and he was never so glad his face was hidden, pressed against that pillow. He lifted his head a little as he felt the other stopping his ministrations, a whine stuck in his throat at the sudden jolt of pain that shook his body. “What the- _shit- oh- oh-”_ he muffled the following moans into the pillow, shutting his eyes closed; his cock twitched, left untouched, and he had to summon all of his willpower not to take care of it himself.

Alistair kept a careful gaze on him, watching his reactions as he placed a kiss on the fresh mark he had left on his ass; he brought his free hand to his butt, kneading it with his fingers, grazing the reddened skin there. His own arousal perked at the other’s muffled moans, hips rutting ever so slightly in the air; he gave the other cheek the same treatment, basking in the sounds he made. The blonde carefully propped a cushion under Tadashi’s hips, trusting his legs not to give up too easily as he brought both hands to his butt, kneading it once more before spreading his cheeks apart. He brought his face closer and glanced at him, wetting his lips before speaking. “Can I…?”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, tilting his head slightly so he could see him from over his shoulder. _“Oh_ for fuck’s sake, just get to it, you big teasing shit-” his voice came out shakier than he wished, but dignity be damned, he was starting to lose his hope the blonde would do anything else but tease him.

“Just making sure.” the blonde gave him a breathy laugh before burying his face into his butt, wet tongue teasing the pink pucker there.

Tadashi gasped, pressing his hips back instinctively, mouthing at the pillow to stifle the louder moans escaping his lips as he felt the other’s tongue slowly easing its way in and out of the tight ring of muscles. He shuddered at the slow dragging of the blonde’s tongue on the walls of his insides as he worked him open, pressing his forehead into the mattress as heavy pants left his lips. The exquisite slow pace was driving him insane, the drag of Alistair’s teeth on his sensitive skin sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body, making his head fuzzy and his body ache for more.

Alistair took it slow, low rumbles leaving his throat as he alternated between sucking and leaving bites on his plump skin, fingers almost bruising his hips. He enjoyed every single sound he could get out of the dark haired man, every shudder that made his body tremble. He took his face away for a moment, shifting to reach the set of drawers of the nightstand, fetching a carefully hidden bottle of lube. Tadashi whined underneath him, glossy eyes and parted lips staring up at him with a questioning gaze, chest heaving ever so slightly. He brought his free hand to the nape of his neck, pressing down just enough to get a moan out of him as he popped open the lid and let some of the cool liquid drip on his butt.

 _“Asshole-”_ Tadashi hissed, jerking slightly under the other’s firm grip, arching his back as he felt cold fingers circling his rim.

Alistair hummed. “That’s where I plan to put my fingers, babe.” he chuckled when the other scoffed, leaning down to press a kiss on his shoulder blade as he carefully pressed the tip of his finger inside him. He placed more kisses on his skin, slowly easing his finger in up to the knuckle, and Tadashi whined as he kept still. _“Shh.”_ he moved his face up a bit, kissing now his neck.

“Don’t shush me, you know I can take more than that-”

“I know. But not so quick, now.”

“Oh, _fuck you.”_

He chuckled. “Maybe next time, yeah?”

“Tease.”

“Brat.” he huffed against his skin, nibbling at it a little as he started to slowly drag his finger in and out of him. _“Now_ you can move.”

Tadashi scoffed, biting his lip as he pushed his butt back against his finger, meeting its thrusting motion. _“Fucking halleluja.”_ he shuddered pleasantly, rocking his hips slowly, his cock bobbing helplessly against his stomach. He heard the blonde chuckle against his skin at his cussing, mind blank as he felt him starting to press a second finger in. He stilled his movements, panting and moaning as the second digit joined the first one.

“Listening to me now?”

“Shut up- I’d like to be able to sit tomorrow.”

Alistair hummed right into his ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. “We’ll see about that.” he spread his fingers slightly and curled them a little, searching for that sweet spot that had Tadashi writhe and come loose under his touch. He hummed again as he found it, fingers pressing and rubbing against it, the dark haired man in pure bliss as he rocked his hips back and panted for air, mouth hanging open.

Tadashi chased that sweet touch, hips moving almost to their own will as he rode Alistair’s fingers, the pleasant and familiar pressure of his long sought-after orgasm building in his stomach; he gasped and cried into the pillow as the blonde’s fingers dragged once more against his prostate, his mind clouding as the pressure popped, leaving him breathless and trembling as he rode his orgasm onto the other’s fingers. _“Fuck-”_ he moaned out, feeling Alistair’s strong arms lift and move him around onto his back; he glanced down, streaks of white on his chest and abdomen as he panted heavily.

Alistair brushed strands of hair off his forehead, leaning down to press his lips over Tadashi’s, swollen and bitten, kissing the air out of the man’s lungs. He slowly made his way down his chest, licking the streaks of come off his skin and making his body arch underneath him.

Tadashi grabbed a handful of the blonde’s hair, tugging him back up and closer, kissing him hungrily. He shuddered pleasantly as he arched his body against Alistair’s still clothed figure, his free hand on the blonde’s shoulder clutching at the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. “This doesn’t look so fair to me-” he panted into the kissing, pressing himself closer. He bit into the other man’s lip as he felt his bulge through his sweatpants. _“Shit-”_ he let out with a whimper “you’re hard as fuck, Al-”

“Hmm…” he mumbled against his lips. “Been for a while now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me-!” he furrowed his brows, lips slightly pouted.

Alistair chuckled, sneaking a peck on his forehead. “‘Cause it’s _your_ off time, not mine.”

“You know I can take more.”

“What about being able to sit tomorrow, _hm?”_ the blonde teased, resting his chin on the japanese man’s shoulder.

Tadashi huffed, rutting his hips up to egg him on. “To hell with that, I can read those papers in bed.”

Alistair raised his brows at him, chuckling softly and propping himself up to his knees to get out of his shirt. “Never thought I’d hear that coming from _you.”_

The dark haired man snorted, snatching the pillow behind his head to hit him. “Shut the fuck up and fuck me, you big tease.”

Alistair laughed, catching the pillow and placing it back behind the other’s head. “Fine~” he quickly stood up to get rid of the rest of his clothes and crawled back over him just as quickly. “Where were we?” he nuzzled his head into the crook of the other man’s neck, groaning pleasantly as Tadashi put his hand back through his blonde hair.

“You were just about to fuck me.”

He nuzzled more, nibbling slightly on his skin. “Get a condom for me~?”

Tadashi huffed again, reaching out with his free hand for the nightstand to retrieve one of the foil packets, grumbling under his breath as he couldn’t get it open with one hand.

Alistair chuckled against his skin, snatching the packet and ripping it open, pulling back up on his knees to roll the condom on. Tadashi’s hand was back into his hair as soon as he was done, pulling him down, the other hand gripping firmly onto his shoulder and a leg around his waist; the blonde pressed another kiss into the crook of his neck as he brought his hands to the other’s hips, lifting them up a bit as he grinded against him.

Tadashi could feel the drag of the other’s hard member against his newly perked arousal and let a moan out, no longer able to hide his face against the pillow; Alistair’s face was slotted against his neck, kissing and sucking at its skin, and _shit_ wasn’t he sensitive _there._ He gasped breathlessly as the blonde angled his hips, the tip of his cock dragging against his rim, sending small shivers of pleasure through his body; Tadashi rolled his hips back into that contact, getting a muffled groan out of the other man. He felt the flex of his muscles under the palm of his hand as Alistair stilled for a moment, the head of his member pressing against his entrance, stripping moans out of his lips; the blonde nudged at his cheek, placing a peck there.

“‘S it ‘kay?” he mumbled, tucking his face back against his neck, groaning as the other pressed back more against him.

“Shit, Al, _please…”_ he gasped, relaxing his muscles; he felt him slide in, slow and careful and _hot,_ giving him the time to get used to it before going a bit more with a roll of his hips. Tadashi gripped more at his hair and let out a shaky breath as he took him in to the base; the stretch had his body trembling, skin burning, his cock stiff against his stomach, pressed between their bodies.

Alistair brought a hand to it, stroking him slowly just as he started moving his hips, the dark haired man rutting back into his touch. More gasps left his mouth as he angled his thrusts to graze and press against his sweet spot, fucking him senseless; he felt Tadashi tense for a moment, moans filling the room as he let himself get lost into his climax, his insides clutching tightly around him. The blonde moved his hips slowly, helping him ride through his high before he came undone too, groaning and biting slightly into the other’s neck. He slowly let go of the japanese man’s hips, balancing his weight on his knees as he pulled out with a groan and discarded the used condom. He placed a kiss on Tadashi’s lips before moving up to get some wipes to clean themselves off, after which he flopped himself onto the bed, nuzzling back into the crook of the other man’s neck.

Tadashi gazed down at him, still panting slightly as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Alistair’s broad shoulders, one of his hands finding its rightful place on the blonde’s head, scratching his scalp gently as Alistair reached out for the duvet and pulled it over their bodies. Tadashi sighed pleasantly and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep into the blonde’s warm embrace.

Well, _shit._ He really needed that break, after all.


End file.
